WHen you reach the top HP style
by Dizi 85
Summary: When you reach the top..... remember to send the elevator down for the others...... WHAT DOES IT MEAN READ & C!


_**HERE WE GO**_

_**firstly: to all the readers of Ashwinder Eggs: I AM SO SORRY! all my stories at the moment are on hold, as i am very sick, and have been in and out of hospital for some time now**_

_**secoundly: i am about to finish my university degree, and at the moment, that comes first**_

_**3rdly: i WILL keep writing, just not posting chapters... that will mean, when the hols DO come, i will be ready to update them ALL!**_

**hugs... this is based on my favourite quote... ENJOY**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_When you reach the top, you should remember to send the elevator back down for the others_ Eidth Piaf

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

_Ron looked at the poster pinned to the underside of the canopy of hermione's bed. 17 simple words, 16 he knew, one that dam right confussed him………. If only he could figure out what an elivitor….elicmaker……….no..elevator….. was before Mione came back to her….. _

_SLAM _

**_Oh….no……. _**

"Ron Weasely! What are you doing lying on my bed?"

**_THINK weasely…. THINK! _**

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm, reading?"

_This statement threw her. _

**_HIM ? READ? _**

But you never read!

_He sat up, watching her cross to the foot of her bed, dumping her book bags on the floor while keeping her stealy gaze on him. _

" Now mione, that not really fair, how else have I passed my subjects for the past 6 years?"

_She sat next to him, shaking her head _

" Ron, we all know you wouldn't know a book if it bit you on the butt!"

_He stood up and shuffled nervously _

"Ron?"

"……"

"Ron?"

_He turned to her, his ears scarlet _

"Look, just cause I had that ONE incident with "The Monster Book of Monsters" doesn't mean that i……"

**_IS HE SAYING THAT…… ? _**

"WHAT?"

_He sat next to her laughing form. _

"It not that funny Mya"

"…….."

"Mya?"

_She gased for breath, finally calming down. _

"Sorry Ronald, but…….. that book… you"

Ha….. ha…. Ha……… you happy now?

She looked up to him, her amber eys still laughing

Ahhhhhhhh, I cant stay mad at you

She snorted, oddly soundling like "liar" but he didn't question it

Mya?

Yes?"

Whats an elevator?

She looked up at her poster

**_SO HE HAS BEEN READING….. _**

"Its just a mode of transport Ronald…… nothing big"

_He stood nodding, and decided to remove himself from her Head Girls quarters. _

"Ron?"

_He turned _

"Yeah?"

"How did you get up here? The stairs should have sent you right down..."

_The red head shook his head _

"Cant you figure it out?"

_She regretfully shook her head _

"Have I finally found a question that stumps you Mya?"

_He received her patented glare back, as she relieved the bed of her presence and walked over to her bookcase. _

"Why do you INSIST in calling me that ridiculous name? You've never called me that till this year…."

_His heart cried out ...**Cause I love you, thats why!**... but his moth dried up before the first syllable even got breath _

_Shaking the voice out of his head, he pointedly looked behind he, while he sat back on her mattress. _

_Mione turned, and stared at the object propped up against the open window, then looked back at its owner. _

"You flew up here?"

Yep"

"Up the stairs?

"Course not, you would have seen me, I went through the common room window, then through yours….".

**_GOD, I SHOULDN'T HAVE COME UP, THERE IS NO WAY I CAN TELL HER WHAT I NEED TO….. _**

_She paced over to his form, still sitting on her bed. _

"But……… it's blowing a gale. You could have been hurt……."

_Ron stood, and strode over to his broom _

If you would prefer id leave then…………………

**_NO I WANT YOU TO STAY…….. STAY WITH ME FOREVER _**

"Ron, I didn't say that….."

_He came over to her and spoke softly _

"Mione, the eleklectator…… evilato……….elevator is waiting (he motioned to his broom) all you need to do it hop on."

**_IS HE ……… IS HE ASKING WHAT I THINK HE'S ASKING? _**

_The eyes he loved looked so confused, and he went to turn away, but felt her arms wrap around his neck _

"Oh, I'm ready to hop on……… I just hope I hit the right buttons!"

_She grinned at the shocked smile on his face, which lasted momentarily as she smothered her lips with his. _

_As they continued to melt into each others grasp, one last thought flashed through the weaslys males head..._

**_SO THIS IS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE ON THE TOP….._**

****

**_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPHHHHH_**

**_as u can all see, im to tired to spell check, and the one on this hospital comp is play9ing up! arrgh... oh well, enjoy _**

**_  
PS: I WILL STILL DO ONE SHOT REQUESTS! so request away!_**


End file.
